<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just to feel new again by stefonzolesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642713">just to feel new again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky'>stefonzolesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Failure to Launch - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, the ace/demo is very lightly implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace changes with the seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace (Failure to Launch)/Demo (Failure to Launch), Kit (Failure to Launch)/Ace (Failure to Launch)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just to feel new again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The things Ace says are far from intellectual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Demo is off somewhere -- God fucking knows where -- he spouts half false factoids akin to those Demo tends to rattle off when they hang out, about birds and dolphins and different types of lizards, to Kit. It almost always dissolves to an innuendo, and Ace winces prematurely when the inevitable "Phillip!" follows a good-natured slap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They call him "Phillip" more, because of Kit. Ace wasn't a nickname he chose, or even liked, but it's his fucking name and it's a little too late to change it if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't, but it happens anyway. And Ace changes with the seasons. Demo returns come winter, pretty brunette on his arm. She’s enamoured by him -- why wouldn’t she be? Everyone is. Ace finds himself turning red hot, melting away the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter never mattered to him, but it matters even less now. Kit wraps her thin arms around his shoulders from behind and pulls him back to bed. He falls into spring with her by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>